


Got What I Want (My Feelings Written On My Face)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, set sometime in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Their first kiss happens during a movie, because of course it does. It’s the only way that would make sense for them.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	Got What I Want (My Feelings Written On My Face)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bothsexuals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/gifts).



> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [bothsexuals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals), who writes the best Trobed fics and got me into the show in the first place! 
> 
> Day 11 Prompt: Secret Plan.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Fools" by Lauren Aquilina.

Their first kiss happens during a movie, because of course it does. It’s the only way that would make sense for them.

They’re watching some sci-fi film that got mixed reviews and Abed has been characteristically hopeful about its plot progression, even as it incorporates both zombies and robots in the first half hour. There’s a heavy romantic subplot going on and Troy isn’t even paying too much attention to it, if he’s honest— he’s far more interested in the zombies— but  something about the kiss scene between the two main characters ignites something in Troy. He’s side by side on Abed’s couch, leaning into his side with his hand on his own knee, though it’s brushed up against Abed’s leg all too frequently in the past hour and fifteen minutes. He’s acutely aware of it, just as he is when the music swells from Abed’s speakers, illuminating the scene of the main couple who just realized that they were childhood best friends before their memories got wiped by the oppressive government. The sounds are orchestral and heavy, fit with sci-fi-esque synths, and as the camera zooms in on the lovers’ lips, Troy looks up and sees Abed looking right back at him, clearly thinking and feeling the same thing that he is. It’s like a switch goes off. 

It’s cliche beyond words. If they were watching a movie of themselves, Troy knows Abed would critique the hell out of it, and he’d probably cringe at it himself, scream at his character for giving into hormones when the world is burning around him. But nothing’s burning here, not in Abed’s dorm that’s so familiar to him it feels like home, and the moment that unfolds between them is better than Troy could have ever could have imagined. And he’s imagined it  _ a lot. _

It’s the best moment of Troy’s life, and he says this out loud, moments after they’ve both broken away from the kiss and Troy’s hand is on Abed’s cheek, feeling the slope of his jaw. He’s never touched him like this before. It’s a rush unlike anything he’s ever experienced in his entire twenty two years of life, and he hopes Abed feels the same way. He looks down at him with that slightly lopsided smile, cheeks tinting a pretty shade of red, and Troy can’t help it; he runs his thumb along the blush, then goes back in for another kiss just because he can.

They miss a few minutes of the movie by making out, but neither of them care too much. Troy is surprised that Abed doesn’t rewind it, make sure he digests every single drop of the screenplay before him, likely to recreate later, overdramatic kissing scene included — like that isn’t what they just did. 

Troy can feel Abed’s eyes on him the whole rest of the way to the credits. Their hands stay intertwined, Abed’s fingertips running along the back of Troy’s hand, and towards the end, he takes both of Troy’s hands in his and settles them on his lap. His chin rests atop Troy’s head as Troy settles against his shoulder, feels the warmth of his sweater and body heat radiating through his flimsy t-shirt. He hopes Troy can’t feel the way he shakes, practically vibrates with excitement, adrenaline, relief. This moment had been a long time coming.

So, as soon as the screen fades to black— Abed never says anything about a movie until every last name has been showcased, wanting to give every crew member their time to shine— Troy turns to him and proves just how much he’s waited for this, planned it out, dreamt of it.

“I have something for you,” he says, words falling clumsily out of his mouth. “Well, not yet.” He mentally curses himself, wishes he was more put together, but Abed is still looking at him in that way— the way that he always does, like he’s his best friend in the whole wide world, but now it’s sweeter, more amplified, with nothing held back. There’s greater emotion in Abed’s eyes than Troy has ever seen as he beams at him. 

“I have to go get it, to go make it,” Troy continues, “but it won’t take me long. Stay here?”

Abed nods dutifully, lets go of Troy’s hands. “Want me to get the sequel started up?”

Troy lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He doesn’t know why he thought being Abed’s boyfriend would be any different than being his best friend, but he’s glad that it isn’t. Except now he can kiss him, and maybe do other things, but he’s already getting ahead of himself.

“No, let’s take a break. Maybe later.” 

Troy comes back exactly eighteen minutes later with a feast for two. He balances a tray in his hands— okay, it’s one side of a cardboard box but it’s all he had and it gave him a chance to be creative, he scribbled some hearts on it for good measure— and Abed makes an excited,  _ adorable _ sound as soon as he catches a whiff of what Troy’s brought. 

“Buttered noodles and special drink?” Abed grins.

Troy sets it down on the table and then claps a hand on Abed’s shoulder as he sits down next to him. “You know it, buddy.” 

No, that doesn’t feel right. “Babe,” he corrects. He moves his hand to the back of Abed’s neck, tickles his hairline and  _ that’s better.  _ Abed leans in to kiss him, slow and thankful, and it’s clear that the second nickname fits. 

As they eat, Troy explains everything: how long he’s had a crush on Abed, how much he’s imagined what this moment would be like, how hard it was for him to realize that he was gay but how easy it was to make peace with it once he finally understood it. He doesn’t trip on his words now, doesn’t feel even the slightest bit of shame or insecurity or nervousness. Abed slurps on his noodles, takes long, eager sips from his mug — the one he had given Troy last year after they went to Comic Con together— and nods along. It hits Troy suddenly that Abed feels exactly the same way, that he’d wanted this for just as long if not longer— compulsory heterosexuality can be a bitch— and Troy keeps talking, keeps getting it all out. It’s almost therapeutic, to share it all, his every worry and thought process and fear, and come clean to his best friend. His boyfriend, now. 

“I always had this idea in my head that if we ever got together, this was what I’d do,” Troy says. “I’d make you your favorite meal, our favorite meal, as a tribute to us, past and present and future.”

He doesn’t say  _ I know it sounds dumb  _ or  _ go ahead, call me a cheeseball  _ like he would if Abed was anyone else. He knows Abed gets it.

“A secret plan,” Abed replies. He looks impressed, Troy thinks. “Cool.”

Abed sits closer than he did before, his socked foot occasionally bumping against Troy’s sneakered one. After that, they make it a routine, on every anniversary, whether it be months or years or even just weeks, days that they feel like eating oversalted pasta and powdery milk and thinking about how far they’ve come. 

“Secret plan tonight?” Abed will ask on their ten year, six month and fifteen week anniversary, and Troy will agree just as enthusiastically as he always does to anything Abed proposes, even if their secret plan isn’t too secret anymore. He thinks he likes it better this way, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
